My omegle life (SasoDei)
by Kyuune
Summary: Have you ever had felt that maybe you've met your soulmate over the internet? Well Deidara has.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my new SasoDei fanfic... sooo... yeahhh.. Please enjoy it! :D Also, I'm dedicating this to the awesome Name No Danna who gave me my first review ever! Thanks so much, dude!**

**Summary: Deidara Iwa goes online in omegle one day and chats with this completely random stranger. As the hours chatting with the mysterious person grew by, the feelings Deidara had for him grew as well. Will he ever be able to find out who he is? Will he be able to meet him in real life? And, will he ever be able to confess his feelings for him and get a happy ever after? Find out the answer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did own them though, Sasori and Deidara would have been alive and they would have made a Sasodei baby which would be sooo cute. :3 Dont ask me how they would have a baby though... I also do not own omegle.**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**If you do not know omegle, it is a website where you could talk to random strangers. Check it out for yourself if you wanna. Oh yeah, the indented words are to show that the words are being used in the internet.**

* * *

**My omegle life (SasoDei)**

Riiiing~

All of the students rushed out of their classrooms as soon as they head the school bell ring, marking the end of classes for today.

"Yo, Dei! You fucking coming or what?!"

" mmmm... w..hat?"

The boy named Deidara woke up from his short nap. He blinked his groggy eyes then looked at his surroundings, seeing that the classroom was empty except for the presence of his best friend, Hidan.

"Dude! You look totally fucked up!," Hidan told Deidara while failing at trying to hold his laughter.

Deidara wiped the drool off his face while trying to hide his blush.

"W-whatever, un! Let's just go already!"

Hidan rolled his eyes then headed outside of the classroom. Deidara stood up from his seat while simultaneously stretching his arms. He yawned, got his bag then left the room.

"Sooo, you wanna fucking go somewhere?"

"Sure, un. Let's hang out in the park for a while."

The duo started to walk to their lockers but Deidara stopped some part along the way. He saw Sasori and his friends chilling in the middle of the hallway. It seemed like Pein was able to notice them first because he poked both of his friends then pointed at Deidara and Hidan. Sasori and Kakuzu looked at the direction Pein was pointing at. The trio then started to approach them, Sasori smirking.

"Sasori," Deidara growled out.

Sasori's smirk grew wider. "Sup, babe. Did you miss me?"

'If only he was mine,' Sasori thought.

"In your dreams, un! You just made this day worse for me." 'Not really,un'

"Huh? Is that so? Then let me make it up to you," Sasori said while making the last part sound seductive.

Deidara scowled and slightly blushed at that then hid behind Hidan who was talking to Kakuzu. Hidan stopped talking to Kakuzu for a moment as he noticed Deidara's movement. He told Kakuzu that he had something to do then started to walk to his locker with Deidara close behind him.

As Hidan passed by Sasori, he whispered something to him.

" You better not hurt him or else..."

"Yeah,yeah." Sasori said as he lifted both of his arms as a sign of mock surrender. Sasori and his friends then started to walk to another path.

"See ya later, babe." Sasori shouted out to Deidara as he left.

Deidara blushed then replied to Sasori.

"Fuck you, un!"

Sasori just chuckled at that then disappeared into another hallway. Deidara huffed then continued on his way to his and Hidan's lockers.

**~Outside Deidara's house~**

"Bye, fucker!"

"Bye Hidan, un!"

Hidan turned his back from Deidara then disappeard into the shadows of the night. Deidara went inside his house then shouted out to his mom.

"Mom! I'm home, un!"

"Welcome back, Dei!," Deidara's mom appeared from the kitchen with her apron a little bit stained.

"I'm going to my room 'kay, un?"

"Okay darling. Just don't forget to do your homework. Also dinner is in the fridge. All you need to do is heat it up in the oven. I'm going now," Deidara's mom said as she wiped her hands, removed her apron then went inside her room to change into proper clothes.

"Yeah, I know, un! Bye."

As Deidara went up to his room, he heard his mom's bedroom door open then the entrance/exit door of his house open and close. Deidara sighed. ' Mom shouldn't be dating guys she's just met in the internet.' He opened his bedroom door and went inside. He switched the lights on then left his bag on his bed. He went straight to his laptop after that, turning it on then sitting on his chair. He went to omegle then put his interest which was art. He then pressed the text button and was soon connected to some random stranger.

"_Hi!" ( _Deidara doesn't say his un's in omegle because he thinks that people might be able to find out who he is in real life and he doesn't want stalkers finding him and stuff...)

_"male 18 yrs old. If you're horny add me in kik. My username is..."_

Deidara pressed the disconnect button as soon as he read it. He sighed. ' Stupid little horny bastard. Why don't they just go to a porn website if they wanna jack off.' After that thought, he continued to connect to horny people which was starting to irritate him.

" I swear the next guy would be the last one, un," Deidara said as he pressed the connect button one last time.

**_Connecting to server... You are now connected with a random stranger. Say hi!_**

Deidara kept praying that this guy was not horny. He seriously wanted to talk to a normal, civilized stranger.

_"Hi! Nice to meet you! FYI, I am NOT horny. ^^"_

It didn't take too long before Deidara received a reply.

_" Good to know."_

'Not much of a talker ain't he, un? But at least he isn't perverted or anything, un... I think?'

_"Male or female?"_

Deidara raised his eyebrow at the question. 'Pervs usually ask this... but I promised myself that this would be the last time I would try to connect to someone for today... I'll see why the guy needs to know first before judging the person.'

_"Why do you need to know?"_

_"...I'm not a perv or anything 'kay? It's just that I tend to avoid women as much as possible cuz' all of them use their time to do annoying and useless stuff"_

_"Huh... I guess that makes sense.. I think... So, I'm a guy and I'm guessing you are too or else what you just said would make no sense."_

_"I guess your smart after all, brat *smirks*"_

_"What the hell did you just fucking call me!?"_

_" I guess I said it too soon... I called you a brat unless you can't read?"_

_"I CAN READ JUST FINE! AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY THAT I'M A BRAT, HUH!?"_

_"I don't know... intuition I guess?"_

_" The fuck!? I'm not a fucking brat you asshole!"_

_"Whatever, brat. It's just a damn nickname. Don't get your panties in a knot over there."_

Deidara was about to snap and press the disconnect button then throw his laptop out of the window but he just breathed deeply for a minute to calm down. 'Deidara, don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you...,' he kept on thinking as he replied to the guy again.

_"If you like nicknames so much then I'm gonna give you one also, danna."_

_"Fine by me but wait why'd you just call me husband? Wow brat. I just talked to you for a few minutes and you're falling in love with me already. Wow just wow."_

"_Fuck you! It also means master you know?! And I'm calling you this cuz' one day you'll be calling me that so I'm gonna make you used to the title!"_

_"In your dreams, brat... In your dreams. And what do you mean by one day? Are you saying that you're gonna keep on finding me on omegle all the time cuz' I sure as hell ain't giving you my email address or something."_

_"...I guess that's the case cuz' I doubt you're gonna be calling me danna by then end of our chat today..."_

_"Fine by me, brat."_

"_Sooo what do you think art is, danna?"_

_"Art is Eternal. It lives for eternity so that those who see it can cherish it forever. What about you, brat?"_

'That's stupid! Art isn't eternal at all! I better tell him that before he starts preaching that to others and sound stupid! Aren't I kind?,' Deidara thought.

_" You stupid or something, danna? Art is obviously fleeting."_

_"Baka. Why in hell would it be fleeting?"_

_"Cuz', danna! It's fleeting so that when it disappears after it just had showed up, people would have it engraved in their minds and remember how beautiful it looked like after seeing it for just a split second."  
_

_"But they would eventually forget it. Baka."_

_" No, they wouldn't!"_

_"Yeah, they would!"_

_"Nu-uh"_

_" You're acting really childish and stupid now, brat!"_

_" You trying to act like my mom or something?"_

And the two continued to talk until Deidara noticed that 4 hours had already passed by. ' Huh? What the hell? 12:00 am already? Fuck! I gotta sleep now before my mom finds out that iv'e been awake all this time!...but I don't wanna leave him yet...'

_"Hey, brat. I gotta go now. My grandma just finished her stupid late night drama shows and she might find out that I'm still awake. Stupid old hag..."_

_" What a coincidence. I was just thinking the same thing... But to be honest I don't wanna end our talk yet.. sooo why don't we have a secret phrase or something so that we'll be able to find out next time we go to omegle who is who."_

_"...'kay. What about **art is eternal** *smirks*"_

_"Ha Ha. Nice one, danna. But hell would I ever I agree to that. Why not **Art is awesome**? and the other has to reply with their opinion of art."_

_" Sounds childish but okay. Bye, brat. Also... can I talk to you again tomorrow at the same time we started to talk to each other.. if you still remember what time that was..."_

' So, 8:00 pm... I think?'

"Yeah_ sure, danna. We started like four hours ago right?"_

_"Yeah , brat. See you. Bye."_

_"Bye, danna."_

After a minute that Deidara had sent those words, the other guy disconnected their chat.

'I guess I was lucky to be able to find him in omegle. I'm gonna miss him... wait, what the hell did I just think about!? I just talked to him for a few hours over the internet and I'm starting to like him?! Slap yourself out of it, Dei!'

Deidara kept lightly slapping his face while he was still blushing as he thought to himself.

'Maybe it's just that I'm kinda sleepy already...yeah, that's it. I'll sleep for now and try to refresh my mind.'

Deidara went to the bathroom to fix himself up and change into his pajamas but he abruptly stopped when he was on his way to his room.

'Fuck! I forgot to eat the food mom made for me! She'll have a fit if she knew about that! I'll just throw it in the trash can and maybe mom won't notice it.'

Deidara took the food covered in foil from the fridge and threw it in the trash. He then proceeded to go back into his room and have a good night's rest for school tomorrow.

He grabbed his owl stuff toy then whispered before he slept, ' Nighty night owl-kun.'

* * *

**I didn't have inspiration to give a name to the owl stuff toy or whatever...**

**Soooo, this is the first chapter of my omegle life. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be more than a oneshot but I started to think of all of this shit as I wrote the beginning part.. and after I finished writing the last sentence of this chapter, it was already pretty late.( what with all of the breaks of watching uta no prince-sama, great anime by the way, and bathroom and food breaks). Please read the next parts. I might update tomorrow since it's a weekend... No promises though... I am a lazy person and proud to be one :3**

**Hoped you enjoyed this fanfic so far! :D :D :D Bye for now, my people!**

**Signing off, Kyuune. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Sup guys! Kyuune is back with the second chapter of omegle life. Do enjoy :3**

* * *

Deidara yawned as he woke up from his deep sleep. Stretching his arms, he simultaneously checked the wall clock on his right side. **7:45**

"Oh shoot, un!," Deidara exclaimed as he only had fifteen minutes left of fixing up, breakfast and going to school to be on time.

He hurried to gather his clothes for today and get inside his bathroom. After he finished taking a what could be record-breaking quick shower, he changed his clothes then fixed his hair. He grabbed his bag after that and went downstairs. He noticed that his mom was inside the kitchen and shouted out to her in a hurry.

"Hey mom, un! I'm going to school now!"

"What about breakfast, sweetie?"

'Screw breakfast, un,' Deidara thought

"I'm on a diet, un! Bye mom!"

After that, Deidara left in a hurry to school. Deidara's mother sighed while ruffling her hair slightly.

"Oh, what am I gonna do with that boy?," She told herself while holding a small smile.

~School~

Deidara practically ran right into his homeroom teacher as he hurried to get inside his classroom.

"Oops! Sorry, un!"

"It doesn't matter, Iwa! Just get into your seat and don't disrupt the class anymore than you have already!"

"Yes sir, un!," Deidara said as he lowered his head and made a straight bee-line to his seat.

Some of the students silently laughed and murmured to their friends as Deidara walked pass by them.

"Fucking teacher, un," Deidara silently muttered.

"What did you just say, Iwa?"

"Nothing, un!"

The class laughed louder this time while Deidara finally got to his seat and sat down. He put his head on the chair's desk and was about to take a short nap when he suddenly started feeling someone poke at his side. He looked up for a bit to see who it was.

"Sup, babe"

"Urghhhhhh"

~Dismissal~

"Unnnnn...stop it...," Deidara kept muttering as he accidentally lightly punched the person who was pestering him from his nap.

"Ouch, babe. You didn't need to do that to me."

As soon as Deidara heard the voice, he looked up just to see that his face was close to Sasori's. Their faces were so close that if he just moved even a little bit forward, he would have kissed Sasori right on the lips. Deidara instantly blushed at the thought and pushed Sasori away from him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, un!?"

"Well, babe. It's already the end of school for today and being the gentleman that I am, I tried to wake you up. It was harder than I thought it would have been though. You must have had some pretty nice dream huh? Must be about me."

"Like hell, I would dream about you, un!," Deidara replied while slightly blushing.

"Whatever you say, babe. But.. something must have kept you awake last night... Am I right? See! Your blushing even more now. But let me just tell you this babe," Sasori said as he grabbed Deidara's chin and held it up so that he was forced to look into his suddenly cold eyes, "You're mine and no one can take you away from me. Ever," Sasori said with a dark and cold voice.

Sasori then suddenly felt guilty as he saw the scared look on Deidara's face but heknew he couldn't say sorry because of his damn pride. Instead, he just rubbed Deidara's cheek in a comforting way then left the classroom.

'Sorry, Dei'

Deidara was left in the empty classroom, not knowing whether to feel scared of Sasori or happy that he called him his. He contemplated about the previous events for a couple of minutes.

"Yo Dei!... Duuuuude! Hellllooooo! You in fucking there or something?"

"Huh? Oh hi there Hidan, un!"

Hidan just sighed at his friend.

"Weirdo"

Deidara just smiled widely at him, knowing that he shouldn't take Hidan seriously.

"Whatever, un. Let's just go. I wanna go home, un."

"You don't fucking wanna go anywhere today?"

"Nah, un. I'm tired and besides... there's this new guy I met in the internet. He's super cool and I wanna talk to him again tonight, un."

Hidan arched his eyebrow at hearing what his friend had just said.

"I knew that you were gay, dude, but seriously? You have a crush on some asshole you've never met. That's just fucking weird. Also, I thought you had a crush on the Akasuna fucker already?," Hidan said while whispering the last part.

Deidara blushed twice for the day and replied to Hidan.

"I-i don't have a crush on either Sasori or danna, un!"

"Yeah right. And I guess the danna guy is the internet one, right? And why are you calling him that? Huuuuuh, fucker?," Hidan teased his friend while he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Cuz' un!"

Deidara was blushing madly as he continued to convince Hidan that nothing was happening.

As the two friends continued to tease and talk to each other, Sasori left the door of the classroom where he heard most of the two friends' conversation without being seen.

"Danna, huh? Sounds familiar," Sasori muttered under his breath while smirking as he left the school premises.

* * *

******So that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter might take long though cuz' I have to study for my end-term exams that's coming next week so please be patient. Thankz for reading. Bye!**

******Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my fellow Sasodei people? Kyuune is back with a new chapter for my omegle life. Sorry that it took so long. I had to take my final exams last week and then I got addicted to this Naruto game soooo yeaah... Anywayz, enough with the excuses, on to the chappie!**

* * *

"Did you hear something, Hidan, un?"

"Huh? Nope. Why?"

"Uhhh nevermind, un. I thought I just heard someone walking by, un."

"Whatever, dude. Who the fuck cares? Anyways, besides that, why don't you tell me how this danna guy sounds like."

Deidara blushed slightly, remembering his awesome conversation with his danna last night.

'Wait a minute, un. Since when was that guy mine?!'

"Oi, Deidara! Are you still there or something?"

Hidan was waving his hand in front of Deidara's face, trying to get his friend out of his weird trance. Deidara suddenly noticed that he was staring blankly in front of him and grabbed Hidan's hand because it was starting to annoy him. Hidan laughed at his friend's annoyance and restated his question once he was finally able to calm down. Deidara answered his question instantly.

"Well, he's kinda cocky and over-confident of himself, un. He also has this stupid belief that art is eternal which is fucking stupid, un! I mean who thinks like that, un?! Art is obviously fleet-"

"Yeah, I get it, dude! Just fucking calm down! And anyways, the guy can have his own opinion. I mean, it's a free country. Well, I assume he lives in one. And from what I had just heard from you, the kid sounds like a total bastard!"

"Well, he's not that bad, un. Really. He's also sorta down-to-earth and funny. I feel like I can understand him or something. Does that make any sense, un?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"'Good, un. I'd just love to meet him in person, un."

"You just wanna meet him cuz' you think he looks hot, right?"

"Hell no, un!"

"Yeah, right. And what if you find out that he's actually a grandpa or something? That means that your flirting with some old fart," Hidan said while laughing loudly.

"Ewwww! Bad images, un! Bad images."

"Hah! You didn't deny it that you were flirting with the fucker! I knew it! My little Dei is growing up," Hidan said while wiping an imaginary tear from his face and holding a broad smile.

Deidara blushed as he retorted back to Hidan.

"At least I'm not flirting with some black dude, un!"

"Racist! Also, for your information, Kakuzu isn't black! He's dark brown!"

"Still, un. You also can't deny that you're flirting with hi-"

"It's already two hours past dismissal! Go home already before I start thinking of giving you two detention!," a teacher scolded at them as he slammed the door open out of frustration.

"Ah, sorry, un! We'll be going now!," Deidara quickly said while grabbing his bag and dragging Hidan outside of the classroom.

"Dude! Let me go already!"

"Oh sorry, un," Deidara said as he let go of Hidan's sleeve, "What time is it now anyways, un?"

"I think it's somewhere in 6:00."

"Oh shoot, un! I have to get home now!"

"Why? Off to see your boyfriend?"

"Hell no, un! My mom is gonna kill me if she finds out that I didn't do the chores she gave me by the time she comes home from work, un!"

Hidan just sighed as he grabbed Deidara's sleeve and ran as fast as he could to Deidara's house, dragging Deidara behind him.

"Let's hurry the fuck up then! I'll help you with some of the chores! I don't wanna get you grounded! We have a party to go to tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, un! Almost forgot about that! Well, let's go then!," Deidara speeding up to get to his home.

The duo ran as fast as they could to Deidara's house, both of them not even noticing that they had passed by Sasori and his friends.

"Yo Sasori, Kakuzu. Weren't those your boyfriends that just passed by us?," Pein said as he felt the sudden gush of air that Deidara and Hidan left behind due to their running.

Sasori blinked his eyes then checked his right side just to see the duo's retreating backs.

"Yeah, I think so," Kakuzu replied to Pein, " Wanna go chase after them?"

"Nah, I don't feel like playing with them right now. Iv'e got to go now anyways," Sasori said.

"Huh? Why?," Pein asked.

"My old hag is making me cook. She said that she was getting too old for it. She could go die for all I care."

Pein just slightly frowned at that while Sasori started to head back to his home. Pein suddenly remembered something though so he called out to Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori! Don't forget that we're going to my girlfriend's house tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasori replied as he disappeared into a different street. Pein sighed.

"That kid is trouble I tell you."

"You're starting to sound like an old man," Kakuzu commented.

"At least I don't look like one," Pein retorted back.

**~Sasori's house~**

Sasori was in his front yard when he heard shouting from inside the house. He looked pissed as he got inside his house only to see that his two cousins were fighting for, what he assumed, was stupid and useless.

"What the hell are you two doing!?," Sasori shouted at Temari and Kankuro.

Temari and Kankuro stopped their fighting to turn around and see their older cousin, Sasori. Their faces suddenly turned pale as they realized that they had gotten their older cousin pissed, which wasn't a good not a good thing. Sasori gritted his teeth as his cousins seemed to have frozen in their places and then restated his question. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other with scared faces as they tried to build up their courage to be able to answer their scary cousin's question. It felt like forever until Sasori felt a slight tug at his pants and heard a small voice answer his question.

"Kankuro-nii and Temari onee-chan where fwightin for the cwellphone."

Sasori looked down and saw his other cousin, Gaara. He was holding onto a teddy bear while sucking his thumb. Sasori ruffled Gaara's red hair while he looked at Temari and Kankuro with a death glare. He then left the two cowering in fear as he went inside the kitchen with Gaara tagging along behind him, unaware of his older cousin's cold aura.

"Well you sure got home late," Chiyo told Sasori as soon as she saw him enter the kitchen and leave his schoolbag on the table.

"I don't care. Also, try behaving your grandchildren why don't you?," Sasori said while picking up Gaara who was spreading one arm out as a sign that he wanted to be carried.

"They're old enough to behave themselves."

Sasori just sighed then put Gaara on a chair. Gaara whimpered at that and made puppy eyes as he stretched out one arm of his again. Sasori just ruffled Gaara's hair then left to make dinner, unaffected by his younger cousin's legendary puppy eyes. Sasori rolled up his shirt sleeves then started to make dinner. Chiyo left the kitchen, carrying Gaara along to the living room.

1 hour later, dinner was ready. Sasori called out for everyone to come to the kitchen. They all came rushing in to the smell of delicious food which everyone was able to finish within 30 minutes.

"Kankuro, wash up all of the dishes," Sasori ordered.

"What? Why me?"

"It's because you were making a fuss awhile ago."

"But what about Temari!?"

Temari poked out her tongue at her brother but stopped as soon as Sasori ordered her to take out the trash.

"What!? Hell no, I'm not doing that! The trash is gross!"

"That's the point," Sasori said as he smirked sadistically.

'Evil,' both of the siblings thought at the same time.

Sasori then stood up from his seat, got his school bag and headed upstairs to his room. When he was almost upstairs he announced something to everyone.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my friends tomorrow night, okay?"

Sasori then disappeared inside his room. Kankuro and Temari would have rejoiced out loud if it weren't for the fact that Sasori dislikes loud noises.

**~Sasori's Room~**

Sasori dropped his schoolbag on his bed and started to change into new clothes. He opened his laptop after that and checked his email. Once he was finished checking out his inbox, he searched for omegle. At exactly 8:00 pm, he started to search for the brat.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chappie. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. The next one might be out like one week from now, I think. Also I didn't mean to be racist with the Kakuzu skin color thing. I ain't no racist nor a Kakuzu hater. Anywayz, I got to go now. Byez**

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys! Kyuune is back with another chapter for my omegle life! Sorry that I took so long in updating, I had this major writer's block and my head was feeling kinda numb. It's like I have this mild hangover but who cares? Imma gonna update this fanfic no matter what! So enjoy :D**

* * *

Sasori was feeling like he wanted to murder someone right now and why is that? It's because it was already forty minutes past the time Sasori and the brat were supposed to talk. Sasori wouldn't forgive the brat no matter what the stupid idiot's excuse was. He wouldn't care if he was dying or was already important thing to him was that the brat was late and Sasori hated waiting.

**~Deidara's POV~**

"Dude! I swear that cat is going to fucking kill us both!," Hidan shouted at Deidara as the duo tried to run away from the furry creature.

"Shut up, Hidan, un! He could hear us!"

Meeeooooooowww

"Shit!," Hidan exclaimed as he saw the cat just a few inches in front of the duo. He was sure the cat was just behind them awhile ago.

Deidara felt like pissing on his spot right there and then as he saw his cat suddenly appear in front of him. It took a few seconds before Deidara broke out of his scared trance and grabbed Hidan's arm and started to flee the other way. The duo ran as fast as they could into Deidara's room and once they were inside, Deidara immediately went for the lock on his door. He knew that cats couldn't open doors even if they weren't locked but who could blame him? I mean, try imagining a mad cat, which claws that haven't been cut for ages, chasing you!

**~ 10 minutes ago (Deidara's POV) ~**

"Hey, Dei! Are we fucking done with all of the stupid chores yet?"

"Let me see, un," Deidara replied.

Deidara took out a list from his pocket and read the content inside of it.

"We've done everything except this one last chore, un."

Deidara had to squint to read his mother's small handwriting and suddenly his skin paled as he read the last unfinished chore on the list. Hidan noticed that his best friend was getting paler by the second and that it was becoming all too silent for his taste which made him a bit worried.

"Yo, Dei! You okay or something?," Hidan asked as he looked at the list of chores his best friend was staring at for the past two minutes.

When Hidan read the last unfinished chore they had to do, he cursed loudly.

"Shit! We have to give Lasher a bath?! That's fucking impossible, man! Is your mom trying to kill us or what?!"

Well you see, Lasher is Deidara's pet cat. He's very cute and cuddly. He's also very friendly but when it comes to baths... well lets just say that whoever give him a bath is fucked. Hidan had to go get stitches at the hospital before just because he underestimated Lasher and splashed the cat with water.

Deidara woke up from his weird trance as he heard his friend curse and sighed.

"We might as well do it, Hidan, un. If we don't, my mom would ground me for not doing all of the chores."

"Are you fucking kidding me, dude! That cat is going to kill us! I don't care if you can't go to the party tomorrow just because you didn't do your stupid chores! I don't want to die yet!"

"Fine then, un. I'll try to give Lasher a bath while you be a pussy and hide behind the door."

"Hey! I ain't no pussy you motherfucker! I'll show you who's the pussy! C'mon, let's give the demon spawn a bath!"

"Okay, un," Deidara said as he smirked.

The duo headed off into a battle that they would ,obviously, not win.

**~Current time (Deidara's POV) ~**

Deidara and Hidan were playing twister as a way to keep them from getting bored while they waited for Deidara's mother to come and rescue them from the demon cat.

"Left foot, motherfucker! Left foot!"

Deidara tried to stretch his left foot to go on top of the yellow circle but it was too hard for him. He fell on top of Hidan as soon as he realized he couldn't reach it.

"Ow! Motherfucker!"

"Sorry, Hida-"

"What's happening over here!?"

Deidara and Hidan both looked up at the door and saw Deidara's mother holding... Lasher.

"Aaahhh shit! Get him away from me!," Hidan said as he pushed his friend forward, "Take him instead!"

"What the hell, Hidan, un?! You're gonna sacrifice your best friend just like that, un?!," Deidara said looking at Hidan with an angry face.

"I don't really give a fuck! My life is more precious than yours!," Hidan replied.

Deidara suddenly tackled Hidan onto the floor.

"Take that back, un! Take that back!"

"Never, you asshole!"

Meeeooow

The duo froze as they heard Lasher, afraid that the cat would try to kill them if they moved.

"The hell are you boys doing, acting like idiots?," Deidara's mother asked.

Deidara and Hidan looked at the cat which was snuggling in Deidara's mother's arms. Lasher seemed to have calmed down while the duo were in Deidara's room for thirty minutes. As soon as they felt that it was safe, they stood up from the floor.

"Good evening, Sarah," Hidan said trying to be polite to Deidara's mother, "It's getting rather late now so I should be going."

Hidan was biting his tongue to refrain from saying any curse words. Sarah, Deidara's mother, just nodded at Hidan's words which Hidan took as a sign to leave.

"Bye, Dei"

"See ya tomorrow, un."

Once the duo heard the front door of their house close, which was a sign that Hidan had officially left the house, Sarah asked her son a question.

"Did you do all of your chores?"

"Every one of them except taking Lasher a bath, un... Please don't ground me because I didn't do it. I have a party tomorrow and I don't wanna miss it, un."

Sarah sighed while petting Lasher.

"Well... fine. I won't ground you. I knew giving Lasher a bath was too hard for you anyways."

Deidara didn't know whether to be happy because he didn't get grounded or annoyed that his mom tried to make him give Lasher a bath even though she knew he couldn't do it.

"Thanks mom, un!," Deidara said as he went to hug his mom.

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah said as she gently pulled her son away because the hug was squeezing Lasher.

"I'm going to sleep now. You should also be doing the same Deidara."

"Yes sir, I mean, ma'am, un!," Deidara said while he did a salute.

Sarah just chuckled as she left her son's room. Deidara went to the bathroom after his mother left.

After ten minutes, Deidara left the bathroom and went inside his room. He checked the clock to see that it was already 9:00 pm. It was one hour past the time he and danna agreed to talk. He just sighed and plopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to check if danna was searching for him. He slept instantly because of his long and tiring day, dreaming about the red-headed bastard, Sasori.

**~Sasori's POV~**

Sasori gave up on searching for the brat after one hour had passed by on the time they were supposed to talk. He closed his laptop and went to his bed, irritated because he had to wait for so long. Before he slept, he had one last thought.

'I am going to give that brat a piece of my mind the next time we talk.'

* * *

**And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen! The fourth chappie of my omegle life. I hoped you guys and liked it and once again, I apologize for updating the fanfic late but that doesn't mean i'm gonna update the next chappie faster. I mean, it really depends on whether or not I feel like updating cuz' some days i'm really sleepy and in other days i'm just really busy sooo yeahh. Update dates are really random. Also, sorry there hasn't been much sasodei moments yet but there will be soon. Anywayz, I gotta go now!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Deidara yawned as he woke up from his deep slumber. He checked the clock to see that it was 7:00 am, time to get ready for school. Deidara got up from his bed and went inside the bathroom, carrying his school uniform. It took about 30 minutes for Deidara to prepare himself in the bathroom and change into his uniform. After he was done fixing up his appearance, he went downstairs and took an apple from the kitchen counter._

_"I'm going to school now, mom, un! Bye!," Deidara said as headed for the front door of his house with his school bag on tow._

_"Don't die, Deidara! Have a nice day!"_

_Deidara mumbled something in reply to his mom, which was unheard due to the apple in his mouth. He started to head into the direction of his school but stopped halfway because he had accidentally bumped into someone, which had caused him to fall ungracefully on the sidewalk._

_"Oh! Uhh sorry about that, buddy! Uhmmm... a-are you okay?," the stranger asked, the question filled with concern and worry._

_"H-Help... unnnnn," Deidara said softly as he held his throat in a way that showed that he was choking._

_"O-Oh my gosh! Someone help me! Someone's choking, help!," the stranger said in panic as he did not know how to help the choking Deidara._

_A crowd started to surround the gasping Deidara but no one knew how to help him so all they did was talk in a panicked way to each other, asking if a__nyone knew how to perform the Heimlich maneuver which was done to help choking victims. One person called the 911, thinking that the ambulance would reach them before Deidara died._

_"Hey, Sasori. What do you think is happening over there?," Pein said while pointing to the crowd of people which were blocking the duo's way._

_"Hmmm, let me see," Sasori replied as he went to the center of the crowd, pushing past multiple people._

_When Sasori had been finally been able to get to the center of the crowd, he saw Deidara gasping for breath. Sasori instantly became worried and went to Deidara's side, asking the stranger who had been calling for help the whole time._

_"What happened?!," Sasori asked, well more like shouted._

_"He's been choking for a few minutes already!," the stranger said panic printed on his face._

_Sasori immediately took action after he had learned what had been happening to his beloved Dei. He dragged Deidara onto his lap and tried to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. He put his fist and his other hand on Deidara's stomach and started to push forward then backward repeatedly. It continued like that for a minute but stopped when Deidara suddenly coughed up some apple seeds, which were no doubt from the apple Deidara had been chewing on as his breakfast._

_*cough cough* "Ugggghhhhh, t-that was a pain, un," Deidara said after he had recovered._

_Sasori sighed and cuddled Deidara._

_"You said it."_

_"S-Sasori, un?," Deidara said as he looked at the person cuddling him, "Y-you saved me, un?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so," Sasori said while looking into Deidara's blue eyes._

_Deidara was just so captivated by Sasori's chocolate brown eyes that he didn't notice that Sasori was moving his face nearer to his until he felt a pair of lips pressing onto his own. Deidara was stunned at first but soon started to kiss back, not minding the numerous people looking at their little scene. It was a gentle kiss but they stopped when they needed some air._

_After they both had recovered their needed air, Sasori said something that Deidara had been wanting to hear for years._

_"I love you, Dei. Will you be my mine?"_

_Deidara's eyes lit up like the star decoration on top of a christmas tree. He hugged Sasori as he said his reply._

_"Of course, Sasori, un! My hero and my lover, un!"_

_Deidara made a move to kiss his new lover again but suddenly someone pushed him._

* * *

"Yo, Deidara! Dei! Wake up, you motherfucker!"

"Owwwww, Hidan, un. You didn't have to push me off my bed," Deidara complained to his best friend, "And I was having such a nice dream, un."

"Yeah, I know. You kept on fucking talking in your sleep. "Oh, Sasori, un! I love you sooo much, my hero!," Hidan teased Deidara while adding some kissing noises here and there.

Deidara blushed at what his friend was saying.

"W-whatever, un!," Deidara said as he stood up while simultaneously trying do hide his blush, "How did you get into my room anyways, un?"

"Oh! I went through the fucking window. I guess you didn't close it last night," Hidan replied while holding a large smile that Deidara thought would be stuck on his face.

Deidara just shrugged at what his friend had said cuz' it's not like it was the first time Hidan had snuck into his second-floor room. He looked at his clock to see that it was 7:50 am, leaving only ten minutes for Deidara to prepare for school.

"...Hidan, un?"

"Yeah, Dei?," Hidan replied still holding his smile.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, UN!," Deidara exclaimed as he lunged at Hidan.

**~School~**

"Its your fault that we're late, un!"

"Yeah right, we wouldn't have been fucking late if you didn't fucking attack me and took your sweet-ass time in making yourself pretty!," Hidan retorted back to Deidara as they continued to run to their classroom.

"I wouldn't need to attack you if you just woke me up earlier, asshole, un!"

"I didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep!," Hidan said with sarcasm while he simultaneously opened the door of their classroom.

"Ughhhh! You're so annoying sometimes, un!"

"I could say the same to you, assho-"

"Ahem, if you two would kindly shut up and sit down on your seats, I would highly appreciate it."

The duo looked surprised as they heard they're homeroom teacher's voice. They stopped they're short-lived glaring competition and looked at their surroundings.

"Oops, un."

It seems like the duo did not notice that they had already entered their classroom while they were arguing at each other. The duo chuckled at their own foolishness then sat on their seats and listened to their teacher... well, half-listened...

**~Dismissal time~**

_Riiiing~_

Deidara and Hidan left their classroom as soon as they heard the bell signal the end of school for the day. They were about to head off to the party venue but stopped when they heard the intercom call for Deidara.

_"Deidara Iwa, please come to the principal's office right now. I repeat, Deidara Iwa, please come to the principal's office immediately."_

"Shit, dude. What the hell did you do this fucking time?," Hidan snickered at his best friend.

"I didn't do anything, un," Deidara replied as he started to head off to the principal's office.

"Yeah right, asshole," Hidan grinned, "I'll wait for you in front the school building then."

"Un. See ya."

"Bye and don't get yourself into fucking detention, okay!? We still have a party to go to!," Hidan shouted at Deidara's retreating back.

Deidara didn't bother to reply to Hidan as he continued on the path to the principal's office. Halfway there though, Deidara was blocked by Sasori and his friends.

"Hey babe," Sasori said, "What'd you do this time, huh?"

Deidara sighed as he replied to Sasori.

"I didn't do anything, okay, un?! Why is everybody asking me that?! I mean, it doesn't mean straight away that I did something when I get called to the principal's office, un."

"Calm down, babe. I know that but the fact is you've already gone to the principal's place lots of times before for bombing some places so I just assumed that it's the same case right now."

"Oh yeah, un... Ugh, whatever. I didn't do anything at the moment so I'll just go to the principal right now to see what she's calling me for, un."

"'Kay, babe. Bye."

"Bye, un," Deidara said as he left.

"I'm guessing you already know why the principal is calling for him," Pein said, who had been silent for the past few minutes.

"You could say that," Sasori said, smirking.

**~The principal's office~**

"Yo, Tsunade, un! You called me?," Deidara said as he entered the prinicpal's office.

Tsunade's eye twitched upon hearing her student's disrespectful talking.

"Deidara Iwa, respect your elders more!"

"Yeah, yeah, un," Deidara replied as he sat down on a chair, "So, what'd you call me in for, un?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Well, for the past couple of weeks there has been a student who has kept on reporting to me that someone from some of his classes was bullying him and no matter how many times I ask him, he would refuse to tell me who was bullying him."

"Hey, un! I haven't been bullying anyone! You can't blame me without any evidence, un!"

"Don't worry. I do not have any reason to suspect you."

"Then why'd you call me for? Are you making me go detective and find the bully or something, un?"

"Nope, I already have a suspect and it's not you. The reason I called you is because I would like to inform you that starting next week, monday, you will have a new schedule."

"Huh? Why, un?"

"Let me finish my sentence first... You will be exchanging your schedule with the bully victim because your schedule seems to have lesser classes that share with the bully."

"I don't get it, un. Why don't you just give the suspect detention or something, un?"

Tsunade sighed, "Well first of all, the person I believe is the bully is still only a suspect, I do not have any evidence of this person being the bully but I am not willing to gather any since it takes up a lot of effort an-"

"Wow, what a nice principal my school has, un."

Tsunade glared darkly at Deidara.

"...Uhhh, I'll shut up now, un."

"Good, and second, even if the guy I suspect is really the bully most of the punishments I can give to him are not really effective. It's like he never really cares if he goes to detention or not."

"Oh, okay, un."

Tsunade sighed, "You can get your sheet from Shizune, that is all. Goodbye, Iwa."

"Uhhh yeah, un. Bye."

Deidara got up from his seat and left the office. He approached the registrar's office, where Shizune was located, and received his new schedule sheet. After he had received the sheet, he went to the front of the school building where Hidan was waiting for him.

"Yo, Dei! So, what happened? You fucking in trouble or something?"

"Nah, un. Tsunade just wanted to tell me that I have a new schedule, un."

"New schedule, huh? Let me fucking see it!"

"Sure, un," Deidara said as he took his new schedule sheet out from his pocket.

Hidan took the sheet from Deidara's hand and looked at it.

"Hmmm, let's fucking see...," Hidan said while looking at the schedule carefully then grinning after a few seconds, "It looks like you and me have all of our fucking classes together except History and Art."

"Awesome, un!," Deidara said, grinning as well.

Hidan gave back the schedule sheet to Deidara and started to head off to the party venue.

"Well then! Let's fucking go and have the best party of our lives!"

"Yeah, un!"

* * *

"Hey, Saso! Hurry up, already!," Pein said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasori replied fastening his pace.

"Hey, who else is going to the party anyways, Pein?," Kakuzu asked.

"Hmmm, I think Deidara and Hidan are coming," Pein replied.

Sasori smirked as he heard that.

* * *

**Sup guys! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie :D The next one is gonna be awesome (hopefully...) Anywayz, gotta go now! Bye!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo, Konan! Open the fucking door already!," Hidan shouted while knocking on the front door loudly.

"Lower your voice, Hidan! You're going to piss off the neighbors, un!," Deidara hissed at his friend.

"I don't give a crap about them!"

"Can't you ever be patient, Hidan?!," Konan said as she opened the door.

Hidan stopped knocking then grinned.

"Hell no."

Konan sighed.

"Hi, Konan, un! I missed you a lot!"

Konan squealed then glomped Deidara.

"Awww, your so cute! I missed you a lot too!," Konan said while keeping Deidara in a firm hug.

"Hidan, h-help me, un...," Deidara struggled to say as he was being suffocated by Konan's hug.

Hidan chuckled then went to separate the two friends. It took awhile before Hidan was finally able to get Konan off of his best friend.

"Seriously, woman. You have the strength of a fucking gorilla when it comes to hugging."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Konan replied then went inside her house, "C'mon, let's head inside."

The duo followed the bluenette into her living room then sat on the couch.

"Sooo, who else is coming, un?"

"The only people we're waiting for is Pein, Kakuzu and Sasori."

"Seriously, un? Why invite Sasori?"

"Why the fuck would you invite Kakuzu?!"

"Don't act like you guys are unhappy about it," Konan replied, " I know yaoi when I see it and besides, they're both my close friends."

"Unfortunately," Sasori said as he came inside the room, along with Pein and Kakuzu.

"Oh my fucking Jashin! You guys surprised the fuck outta me,!" Hidan shouted, his hands on top of the place where his heart was.

"That's good. Too bad you didn't get a heart attack though," Kakuzu said.

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Other way around, Hidan."

Hidan blushed then stood up and went to Kakuzu, "Why you fucking ass-"

Hidan was interrupted as the room was filled with a loud squeal.

"Pein!," Konan squealed then glomped Pein, "I missed you so so much!"

"Ow, take it easy, babe. I missed you too," Pein said while hugging Konan back.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Sasori said while sitting beside Deidara on the couch, ignoring the fluff scene Konan and Pein were showing.

"Uhhh, hi Sasori, un," Deidara replied while blushing because of how close they were seated to each other.

"So what happened at your visit to the old hag's office?"

"It's none of your business, un."

"Aww don't be so cruel to me, babe," Sasori said, acting sad.

The redhead held Deidara's chin and tilted it so that both of them were staring into each other's eyes. Deidara was so dazed by Sasori's muddy brown eyes that he failed to notice that Sasori was about to kiss him. Sasori kept on moving his face towards Deidara's but stopped when both of their lips were about to touch. He stopped because he noticed a pair of eyes staring at them intently and camera lens.

"... Weren't you supposed to be hugging your boyfriend?," Sasori asked.

"Well, I couldn't pass up this opportunity," Konan replied.

"Huh? W-what the hell, un?," Deidara said while pushing Sasori away from him.

The poor blond was blushing madly as he realized what was about to happen.

'For years he had been hoping for something like that to happen and it was about to but noooo he had to ruin it by being so stupid and push him back!,' Deidara thought angrily but was removed from his thoughts because of Sasori's sexy voice.

"Seems like you ruined it, Konan."

"Whatever," Konan replied, pouting.

"Let's continue this next time, babe," Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear then winked, which caused Deidara to blush even more if that was even possible.

* * *

"Anyways, how did your international origami competition go, babe?," Pein asked.

"Oh! It was great! I won first place with an origami rose!," Konan said excitedly, "I'll show you my trophy!"

Konan left the living room then came back after a minute with a trophy on her hands. The two artists went closer to see the details better.

"Woah, un! It's so nice with all the details!," Deidara exclaimed while looking at the golden trophy that was designed to be a swan origami.

"Yeah, I know," Konan said proudly. She then left the room to return the trophy back to it's original spot. After a few minutes, she came back with a bunch of chips.

"Now, let's get this party started!"

"Woot! Let's get this fucking started! I'm pumped!," Hidan said while punching the air but then an awkward silence came.

"..."

"..."

"...So what's the plan?," Pein asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmmm, let's see. We could play some games, un?," Deidara suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement then Konan went to open her xbox.

"So what game would you guys like to play?," Konan asked while looking at her collection of xbox games, "There's left 4 dead, yoostar, just dance 2014 an-"

"I vote for just dance, un!," Deidara said.

"Same fucking here," Hidan shouted.

Everyone agreed to the suggestion then started to play the game.

* * *

It had already been two hours since the group started playing just dance and everyone was tired so all of them had decided to instead watch a movie while taking a rest.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch, un?"

"I say we watch a horror movie," Sasori suggested while smirking.

Everyone except Deidara agreed to Sasori's suggestion.

"B-but they're scary, un!"

"It's supposed to be, babe. But don't worry, if you're scared you could always cling onto me, I won't mind," Sasori said then winked at Deidara.

"Hell no, un!"

"C'mon ya asshole! Stop being a pussy and let's watch a damn horror movie!," Hidan said.

"I'm not a fucking pussy, un! I'm brave and if I ever met a ghost, I would spit on it's face, un!"

"Oh yeah? Prove that you're fucking brave by watching some scary shit!"

"Fine! I will, un!"

"Fucking fine!"

"Yeah, fine, un!"

"FINE!"

"OKAY, let's pick and start a horror movie already," Pein shouted, stopping the two best friends.

The group picked a random horror movie from Konan's movie collection. Konan then closed the lights as the movie was about to start.

* * *

Deidara whimpered as he was anticipating a jumpscare about to happen. Sasori heard the whimper from Deidara then looked at his side. He saw his crush shuddering as he watched the movie. As he looked at Deidara's scared expression, he actually felt regret for suggesting a horror movie but he knew that watching one could be an oppurtunity for him to get closer to Deidara and ofcourse, he wouldn't pass that up. Sasori scooted closer to Deidara then wrapped his arm around him, which made Deidara jump slightly.

"S-Sasori, un?," Deidara asked, confused.

"I told you that you could always cling onto me if you're scared, didn't I?"

Deidara blushed then weighed his options in his mind. Push Sasori back and be a man or stay in Sasori's arms, which were really comfortable. As he debated in his mind, he was also watching the movie (multi-tasking) when a ghost just suddenly appeared on the tv screen, scaring Deidara. He jumped slightly then hugged Sasori and hid his face on his chest.

'I'll stay in Sasori's arms, I mean, it is nice and cozy,' Deidara thought while blushing madly, his heart beating fast either because of the jumpscare or how close he is to his longtime crush.

Sasori just smiled then hugged Deidara back. The two continued like this throughout the whole movie, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. They both wished that this moment could go on forever, minus the screams of terror coming from the movie.

* * *

**Hey guys! Kyuune is back with another chapter of my omegle life, which came out suuuper late. Im very sorry that this one took so long but I'm not gonna give any excuses this time. I shall just accept my fate and be a man! Errr, woman! Lolz. Anywayz, thanks for reading and I hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie. I promised more Sasodei moments for this chappie and I hope it was enough. :) I gotta go now. Byez!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
